Strikes
by Mrder Tomato
Summary: Sasuke lo sabia, Hinata lo odiaba y él no podía cambiar eso. Lo habian sacado del parque


_**What´up?**_

_**Bueno, soy nueva aquí, o algo así. La verdad es que como pocos habrán notado, ya cuento con un intento de fic: I. Además de que antes de eso leía las historias de este sitio como alguien anónima.**_

_**En fin, aquí vengo con otro intento. Espero disfruten. **_

_**Naruto ni su mundo me pertenecen pero esta historia es totalmente mía n.n**_

_**Strike**_

Lo odiaba, Sasuke estaba seguro de eso. Ella lo odiaba y no podía evitarlo, no tenía el derecho, no más.

Él fue el culpable de todo. ¿Qué creía, que podría "juguetear con Sakura sin consecuencias? ¿Qué Hinata era estúpida y jamás se daría cuenta?

_Estúpido_

Claro que lo haría, Hinata se daría cuenta y gracias a sus descuidos aun mas.

Recordaba bastante bien ese día, el primer día que habló de mas.

**Flashback**

_-Sasuke-kun… ¿piensas en mi?- lo miro dudosa._

_-¿Por qué la pregunta?- se giro observándola._

_- Es sólo que, Padre piensa todo el tiempo en Mamá, siempre no dice a mí y a Hanabi-chan que la extraña. Y me hizo preguntarme si algo así es posible.- veía a la distancia._

_-Hmp…no lo sé, el amor es bastante complicado. Prefiero pensar en las cosas que hago en el momento. No pienso en ti.- se congelo. Había sentido la alteración en su novia y supo que fue un idiota- Es decir, no todo el tiempo._

_Strike n° 1_

_Ella no lo miro enseguida, estaba como perdida. Pero pasados unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos, volteo hacia él con una débil sonrisa._

_-Está bien- dijo y ya no volvieron a hablar_

**Fin** **flashback**

_Que idiota_

Desde ese día algo fue diferente, era sutil, exactamente como la personalidad de Hinata pero se dio cuenta.

Incluso recordaba que por estar pensativo Sakura lo fastidiaba incluso más. Pero como evitarlo si su novia poco a poco se convertía y no sonreía hacia él como solía hacerlo.

**Flasback II**

_-¿Hinata?- la miro muy metida en su libro_

_-¿Si?- ella contesto sin apartar su atención de lo que estaba leyendo_

_-Estas extraña.- Argumento y esta vez la chica si lo observo de vuelta – Usualmente eres tú la que habla._

_Y en ese preciso momento no supo que paso y ni que hacer. Ella, su dulce novia, le regalaba una sonrisa pero no de las que le pertenecían a ella, perecía más una de las que él le daba al dobe cuando quería fastidiarlo. Una completamente cínica._

_-Si mal no recuerdo, "usualmente", sueles decir qué prefieres los silencios.- utilizo sus palabras y regreso a su libro como si nada._

_Ahí, en ese mismo instante, lo supo. Algo había cambiado totalmente._

_Strike n°2_

**Fin flashback 2**

¿Cuándo tomo tanto valor? Si recordaba bien, y no estaba equivocado, su chica era como un ratoncito, tímido y asustadizo. Por eso se había enamorado de ella.

Además estaba el hecho de que ya no reía como solía hacerlo, apenas hablaban y cuando lograba comenzar, lo que clasificaría como "avance de conversación", ella súbitamente lo ignoraba.

Por esos días Sakura lo rondaba, incluso aunque la peli azul estuviese ahí. Descaradamente se acercaba y se quedaba con ellos. Era un fastidio. ¿Cómo es que tenía algo con la ojijade? Ya ni recordaba cómo se dio eso.

**Flasback 3**

_-Sasuke-kun- dejo de mirar a Hinata perdida en la lectura y se concentro en ella _

_-¿Qué?- le dijo sin mas_

_-Que grosero- hizo un puchero que el azabache ignoro y ella continuo hablando- ¿Vendrás a estudiar hoy?- pregunto y dirigió "disimuladamente" su mirada a la otra chica ahí presente._

_Sasuke la escucho y se alerto. El tono que había utilizado la muchacha era insinuante, cargado de malicia e intensión y se giro bruscamente hacia donde miraba la Haruno._

_Nada_

_Se extraño y continúo mirando a la peli azul. Pero nada paso. Hinata no era idiota ni nada por el estilo, además estaba el hecho de que Sakura lo hizo con toda la intención de ser obvia. Entonces ¿Por qué nada?_

_De repente Hinata cerró el tomo entre sus manos, se levanto y giro hacia ellos que la observaban minuciosamente._

_-Sasuke, Sakura- lo noto, ni "kun" ni "san" –me retiro- hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, antes de alejarse más, volvió hacia ellos como si hubiese olvidado algo – Sasuke ya no es necesario que nos sigamos frecuentando. Puedes concentrarte cuanto desees en tus estudios- lo miro fríamente, sin sonrojo característico de ella y cambio su vista a la otra chica – Con permiso._

_Se congelo y supo que Sakura también lo había hecho. Ni siquiera respiraba. _

_Y observo a su, ahora, ex novia irse sin más._

_Strike n°3 y estas fuera._

**Fin flasback 3**

Tiempo después a ese suceso se entero, por boca de Naruto, que Hinata conocía la situación entre él y la Haruno. Los había visto besándose un día y se lo había contado al Gaara, un amigo que ella y Naruto tienen en común.

_Gran idiota_

Ahora estaba en el parque, meditando todo aquello. Y lo sabía, Hinata lo odiaba. Lo evitaba, no respondía sus llamadas, incluso hacia como si no existiera.

Se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba y comenzó a andar, mirando el piso, hasta que choco con alguien. Levanto la mirada viendo al chico frente a él.

-Fíjate por donde caminas- le dijo molesto

- Que problemático- el chico noto sus "grandes ganas" de disculparse – Tsk- chasqueo la lengua- Lo siento- dijo por fin. No quería problemas eran…problemáticos.

Sasuke lo ignoro y continúo su camino.

-Oe Hinata- hablo el chico de antes logrando captar su atención y girar al acto- ¿Te hice esperar? – le sonrió cansadamente pero sin dejar de ser agradable.

-Nada de eso Shikamaru-kun- ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojo- Apenas llego.

Y Sasuke noto como su mirada brillaba. Era la antigua Hinata, la que él conoció una vez y a la cual engaño sin saber por qué.

-Vamos- dijo el extraño chico tomando su mano tranquilamente.

Él sólo los observo alejarse y entre el remolino de sentimientos encontrados y palabras aleteando en su mente, unas resaltaban del resto.

_Te han sacado del parque_

_**Y bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? \(n.n)/ **_


End file.
